Summary/Abstract The goal of the proposed project Re-engineering the CLL Research Consortium Integrated Information Management System is to increase the overall translational research capacity of the Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia (CLL) Research Consortium (CRC) through the adoption and use of open-source, standards based data repositories, interchange platforms, and analysis tools. The use of such components is ultimately intended to support the discovery, integration, analysis, storage, and dissemination of high-throughput, multi-dimensional biomedical data in support of translational hypothesis discovery and testing. This goal will be achieved through a targeted program of re-engineering of the existing CRC Integrated Information Management System (CIMS) that will have as its aims: 1) the migration of data repositories and web-based interface applications to an advanced, open-source database management system and enterprise information portal platform; 2) the development and use of both an ontology construct that will enable semantic interoperability between CIMS and the NCI-EVS and a caGrid compliant data interchange application that will utilize that ontology, which collectively will enable the integration of CIMS with caGrid and the broader caBIG environment; and 3) the extension of the CIMS data repository model and associated interface applications in order to support the collection, integration, and analysis of high-throughput, multi-dimensional data sets through a the use of caBIG developed software components, leveraging the interoperability with those components afforded by the preceding aims. In addition, we intend to make the research products generated by the project available to the broader biomedical research community through a process of open-source distribution of all project-related software components. This final aim is intended to support the rapid development of similar translational research information management platforms in analogous projects and programs. The success of this project will be afforded through the unique combination of: 1) a robust and mature information management system and associated development and management expertise within the CRC; 2) the advanced data management and grid-computing middleware development expertise and products already resident within the applicant organization; and 3) the strong commitment of the CRC investigator community and research staff to the execution of this project. Narrative The proposed project Re-engineering the CLL Research Consortium Integrated Information Management System will increase the ability of the Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia (CLL) Research Consortium (CRC) to conduct translational studies intended to identify and evaluate curative strategies for CLL, the most prevalent form of adult Leukemia in the United States. The CRC is uniquely suited to conduct the types of phenotype bio-marker mapping studies required to develop and validate both novel biological models of CLL (including predictive bio- markers capable of enabling adaptive therapy) and therapeutic approaches to the disease. Therefore, the provision of an improved infrastructure to conduct such studies should have a direct impact of the speed, efficiency, and quality of such activities, thus increase the opportunity to improve the health of patients diagnosed with CLL. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]